


My Best Friend

by Kodkod



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, why does nobody ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodkod/pseuds/Kodkod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Implied SDR2 spoilers, proceed with caution. </p>
<p>Post-Dangan Island (Peko ending), though as if it was actually a school field trip and everything goes back to normal at Hope's Peak afterwards. Hinata and Peko often chat about life, just like they said they would. Hinata's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend

Pekoyama keeps her promise.  
It didn’t surprise me. I was her first friend, after all. It wasn’t shocking that she would want to talk often.  
It is surprising how little she has to say, though.  
The bell rings, and I head to the Super High School Level student dorms.   
(I never let Pekoyama come to my dorm. I don’t want her to think less of me.)  
She opens the door as soon as I knock. It’s kind of cute how she never stops being excited when I stop by.  
I can smell the tea brewing, rich and dark and slightly bitter. Her room is as tidy as always, the swords and shinai on her wall racks in perfect condition.   
She pours the tea, and we sit down and begin our usual conversation, about friends and interests and such. Then it happens.  
Without warning, she asks, “How is school going?”  
Pekoyama brings this up every few weeks, and I always give her the same answer.  
“Fine,” I say, looking into the tea instead of meeting her eyes.  
“I haven’t seen you at the practice dojo.”  
“I don’t really belong there.” It’s true in more ways than one.  
“Or the cafeteria.”  
What’s with these questions, all of a sudden? “I, uh, prefer to eat alone.”  
“Why?”  
“No reason.” The tea has gone still, reflecting my own lying face back at me.  
“Hm,” Pekoyama shifts, and I can feel the suspicion in her voice. “How-“  
“Pekoyama, I don’t really like to talk about school. Can we change the subject?”  
She blinks. “Of course. My apologies.”  
Thank god. “Hey, what about that guy?”  
“What guy?”  
I feel bad for hoping it didn’t work out. “The guy you liked.”  
“Oh,” Pekoyama’s voice is soft, and she looks away for a moment. “That guy.”  
I wait for her answer.  
“I never told him.”  
When she doesn’t continue, I ask her why.  
“I’m still not sure exactly what I feel for him, besides wanting to be an equal. It’s the same with-” She quiets and looks into her tea, a slight blush appearing on her face.  
“The same with who?”  
“Nobody. What about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“Don’t tell me you don’t have a crush on anyone.”  
I do, but I can’t exactly tell her. She’s the one I like, after all. “I don’t.”  
She smiles. “That’s a lie, Hinata.”  
“I-It’s not!”  
Pekoyama is about to laugh out loud. “It is.”  
Shit, she has me. “Okay, I do like someone.”  
She’s interested now. “Who?”  
“Hey, you didn’t tell me who you like.”  
“Liked. I told you I don’t know what I feel for him...but I think I have stronger feelings for someone else.”  
“Someone else?” Damn, Pekoyama is going to fall for everyone but me at this rate.  
“Yes. I like him…though I do not yet know in which way yet. Nevertheless, I enjoy his company greatly.”  
“I didn’t know you hung out with anyone but me.” It’s a joke, of course, but Pekoyama doesn’t laugh. She stays silent, drinking her tea.   
Wait, that could mean…  
“What does he look like?” I ask, and Pekoyama nearly chokes.  
“H-he looks like a boy.”  
“Well, that narrows it down.”  
“He…dresses nicely.” I wear a tie. Does that count?  
“And?”  
“Not until you tell me about this mysterious crush of yours,” she asserts.   
“Then we’ll alternate giving facts. I owe you two, so…She’s a girl, and she wears a skirt.”  
Pekoyama nods. “He has short hair.”  
“Hers is long, kind of.”  
“He doesn’t use honorifics.”  
“Neither does she.”  
“His shirt is white.”  
“She wears glasses.”  
“His hair is messy.”  
“Hers is braided.”  
Pekoyama thinks for a moment, choosing her words carefully. “He has brown hair.”  
“She has silver.”  
“His eyes are green.”  
“Hers are red.”  
It clicks. She looks me straight in the eye. “He reminded me of what it means to smile.”  
“I’ve liked her ever since I met her. My hair isn’t messy, Pekoyama.”  
Pekoyama’s eyes widen, her calm demeanor gone. “You-you have?”  
“Yes. Do you…?” I trail off. Asking a girl out is harder than it seems.  
“What?”  
“Do you…maybe want to go out sometime?” It’s not the smoothest, but it works.  
She smiles. I love seeing that smile. “Yes, I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yee I'm sorry if it's bad but I kinda wanted to write PekoHina because its my favorite ship that is often ignored umu


End file.
